grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Goyo
Benito, business-like relationship Larry, manager James Vazquez, colleague |job = Luchador |status = Living |season5 = X }} Goyo, also known as El Tigre Feroz, is a luchador who appeared in . Appearances Goyo entered Benito's mask shop to get his Kawama mask. Goyo asked Benito what he was working on, and he said, "Capeza Olmeca." Goyo didn't understand what he was talking about, to which Benito replied, "You don't care anything for your history?" Goyo told Benito that he was sick of being a jobber and that he wanted to be a winner. He pointed to a few photos of El Liberador and Tornado Tejano, saying he wanted a mask like them. Benito told Goyo that those type of masks were very expensive, and Goyo became interested, but when Benito told him it would cost half of what he earned, he then took his mask and left. Goyo got ready for his fight and went into the ring, the crowd booing him. Then, James Vazquez, also known as Mayordomo, came out. The two wrestled, and Vazquez beat Goyo as planned. Goyo returned to his locker room, furious, and ripped his Kawama mask apart. Larry showed up and told Goyo that he did a good job making Vazquez look good, but Goyo told him that he could beat Mayordomo. Larry reminded him that he was paid to make Vazquez look great, not to win. Goyo then returned to Benito's shop and told Benito that he didn't care about the price anymore, but Benito told him that he was emotional and that he should just go home and think it over. Goyo replied, "No, I don't want to think anything over. I want to win." Benito then went and got a contract for his new mask and had him sign it in his blood. Benito told him that he would have something for him the next day. The next morning, Goyo returned to Benito's shop, and Benito showed him his new Balam mask. Goyo tried it on and said that it was amazing. Benito then told Goyo not to ever wear the mask outside the ring and to respect its power. Later that day, Goyo was lifting weights in his apartment, when he tried on his new mask. He then added more weights and lifted again, this time with greater efficiency. He then looked at himself in the mirror as he growled, then fell down, and quickly took his mask off. He was getting ready for his fight in the locker room later that night, when Larry walked in and welcomed him back and noticed he wasn't dressed in his usual Kawama gear. Goyo told him that Kawama was dead and held up his new mask, telling Larry that he was now "Tigre Feroz" from now on. Larry complimented him on the Spanish name, as well as how realistic the mask was. When the match got underway with Goyo and James, Gomo won handily, despite the protests of James that Goyo was supposed to be following his lead. After the fight, James came into the locker room furious with what Goyo had done. Larry then entered and called Goyo a genius, praising him for his boldness and getting the crowd to love him. He told Goyo he was going to be the headliner for the next night, and James angrily left the locker room. Goyo went to Benito's shop and told him about the fight, still exhilarated about his victory. He gave Benito the money he contractually owed him, and Benito reminded Goyo to not wear his mask outside the ring. Goyo said he knew what he was doing, but Benito sternly told him he didn't. Goyo replied that as long as he had his mask, he did, and he then left to return home. On his way back, however, James confronted him in an alley way, still angry about what Goyo had done. He said to Goyo, "Yeah, you might get to headline one match, but I'm gonna kill you in that ring tomorrow." Goyo walked up to him and said he wasn't going to be killing anybody, and James then grabbed his mask, mocking him for having been helped out by Benito. After James asked him if he was powerless without it, Goyo punched him in the face, sparking a fight between the two. Goyo put his mask on before they started fighting, and he ended up killing James by throwing him head-first into a wall. When he arrived back home, he took his mask off, heavily breathing. After washing his face, he put the mask back on, and it suddenly fused to his head. Unable to take the mask off, he started acting violently, destroying multiple items in his apartment before falling to the ground. Goyo managed to make his way down to the lobby of his apartment building, trying to hide his face with a hood, though he scared a woman when he bumped into her as he was leaving. He then went to Benito to try to get him to help him take off his mask, and Benito told him he was going to have to get it off by performing the Ceremonia de Desgracias. After Benito went into a back room, Goyo started hearing voices coming from the other masks in the shop, warning him to not let Benito remove the mask. Benito noticed and told him not to listen to the mask and that he was trying to help him, but Goyo went up to Benito and grabbed him, so Benito punched him to defend himself. Goyo then threw him across the room into some shelves and started attacking the injured shop owner on the ground, before Nick and Hank came in and broke things up, though not without some resistance from Goyo initially. Benito, just before he died, told Nick and Hank that the only way to save Goyo was to perform the Ceremony de Desgracias. Monroe and Rosalee came down to the mask shop after Nick called Monroe, and Nick and Hank restrained Goyo together while Rosalee poured some type of boiling liquid over Goyo's face, which made Goyo lose consciousness. After reciting some Spanish for the Ceremony de Desgracias from a book, the mask released itself from Goyo's face, and he slowly started to become alert again and asked everyone who they were and what happened. Nick and Hank informed him that he had killed Benito and James, and Goyo tried to explain that the mask made him do it, before he started to hear all the masks talking to him again. Goyo heard the Balam mask say, "Goyo! You need me!" and he told the others to get the mask away from him. The mask then regained its former human form, and Monroe recognized the face as Patrick Defonte. Images 513-promo3.jpg 513-promo5.jpg 513-promo6.jpg 513-promo7.jpg 513-Goyo wears the mask for the first time.jpg 513-Power of the Mask.gif 513-Goyo roars.png 513-The Mask takes over.gif 513-Goyo wants the mask off.jpg Trivia *His former luchador name, Kawama, means 40oz in Spanish.Brenna Kouf on meaning of Kawama *Goyo is a Spanish diminutive form of Gregory, which means "watchful" or "alert." References